All this over a journal?
by firechloe
Summary: Maka has a journal and she doesn't want anyone to know about it. What will happen when Death the Kid takes the journal from her? Well, extreme measures will be taken of course! KidxMaka


**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly don't own Soul Eater in any way shape or form.

* * *

**All this…over a journal?**

Maka has been dating her boyfriend, Death the Kid, for a few months now. Their relationship grew stronger with each passing moment. It mays sound cheesy, but Maka was in wonderland.

It seemed like Maka found herself at Gallows Mansion more often than not. Not that she just waltzed right in; she was genuinely welcomed and wanted there by both Kid and the Thompson sisters.

So, just like any other day, Maka was walking around the mansion. She swung by the grand front room and grabbed a small journal out of her bag. She found that writing things down really helped her emotionally. She was way too embarrassed to admit it though. So, that made this journal easy black mail if fallen into the wrong hands. The last thing Maka wanted.

"I haven't written anything down lately…" She mumbled, inspecting the entries that she scribbled down. She didn't notice the tall, slender figure approaching her from behind. She jumped and snapped her journal shut when long arms snaked their way around her waist.

"Kid!" She shrieked, blushing while hoping he didn't read anything over her shoulder.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kid whispered into her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. It sent chills throughout her body. He had definitely gotten more comfortable around Maka over the past few months.

"Uh, heh, nothing!" She spewed nervously. Kid kissed her neck lightly.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I…I don't know…" Kid mumbled before snatching the journal out of her grasp and backing up. "-read it?" He questioned. A smirk began to form on his face. Maka spun around and stood in a stance, ready to pounce onto her lover.

"Give it to me Kid!" She spat. Kid simply chuckled and began to finger through the pages. Maka tried to grab it but Kid pulled it away right before she could grab it. This repeated until they were at the base of the stairs.

"Kid pleeeaaase." Maka began to plead. Kid wore a small defeated frown on his face as he slowly began to extend his arm, the journal stuck within his clutch. Maka sighed happily and reached out to grab it. But, Kid pulled it to his chest and smiled deviously, turning around and running upstairs. Maka chased him until she saw him turn into his room. She paused for minute thinking about what he was plotting but brushed it off to as her own paranoia. She dashed down the hallway and made a sharp turn into Kid's room.

She found him on his bed with the journal open and in his lap. He looked up, as if not expecting his raging girlfriend to come barging into his room. He calmly shut the journal and put on an innocent smile.

"Yes, my dearest?" He inquired. Maka slammed the door to Kid's room. It closed with a loud 'thump'. She jumped onto him, forcing him completely onto his bed. She straddled his stomach and began a small game of tug-of-war. Her journal replaced the rope. Maka heard a small rip and immediately let go. She looked down to find a small tear beginning in the middle of her book. Her emerald green eyes widened with horror but soon narrowed into slits as the committer of the crime just laid on the bed, waiting for her next move.

'_If I rip it then all the writing is useless. But who's to say Kid won't try and tape it together. So, sheer force is no way to get it back.' _ Maka raked her mind to find a solution. Her eyes brighten as she came up with an idea. '_Cunning.' _ She was questioning this tactic along with her ability to follow through, but she let out an obvious sigh and laid herself down onto Kid. Her head lay on his chest. She let her hands roam free on his muscular biceps.

"Kid, I've been so lonely lately." Maka peered up at Kid's face as she slowly traced her fingers in circles on his chest. His face was a scarlet red and his mouth was open in confusion. Maka glanced down to see his grip on her journal slowly loosening.

Maka took the final leap and lifted herself up so she was face to face with Kid.

"I've missed you-"She leaned down closer to his lips, "-_so_ much." Maka let out a warm breath; she could feel his heartbeat speeding up. Maka let her lips fall onto his, her hands still pressed against his chest. She felt Kid's hands trace a line up her sides, finally finding their way up to her blond pigtails. Maka grinned as he pulled out the two hair ties and let his hands tangle themselves within her hair. He pulled her face closer to his. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Maka slowly traced her index finger down his chest, slowly letting it fall to side as she felt for her notebook. She found it a grabbed it.

Maka bolted up, still straddling the turned on reaper. She held her hands up proudly, one contained the journal.

"Ha! I got it back!" The blond meister exclaimed proudly. She looked below her, only to discover an upset shinigami with a childish pout on his face. Maka giggled and poked him between his golden eyes.

"Maybe next time, lover boy." She said rather bluntly.

"I have other things to attend to," She said, holding up her journal and walking out of the room.

"Oh Maka, you're getting harder and harder to resist every day." Kid muttered. A small grin slipped onto his face.

"Guess I'll just have to step up my game." The young reaper got off his bed, straightened himself up a little and followed the meister he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Sorry if this sucked or if I ruined the couple for you! I've been trying out more intimate writing. Stepping out of my comfort zone a little! Anyway, please read and review! :) Please don't hate me if this completely sucked:/


End file.
